An ink tank configured to accumulate ink therein is generally connected with a recording device that performs recording by ejecting ink onto a medium, in such a state that ink is suppliable from the ink tank. In this recording device, when the ink tank has only a small remaining amount of ink, the ink tank is externally refilled with ink by using an ink refill container (as described in, for example, Patent Literature 1).